Dyskusja użytkownika:Glifion
Na WitcherWiki jest już haseł Ogólnie to zajmuję się drobnymi poprawkami w tekstach... btw nie poprawiaj Zakonu Białej Róży, jak coś trzeba będzie tam zmienić, sam to zrobię,ok? :) Eamon świetnie, im nas więcej tym lepiej ;) powodzenia w pisaniu i poprawianiu dzięki, zaoszczędzi mi to czasu... muszę wreszcie coś popisać, opuściłem się :) .::Eamon::. 10:22, 1 sie 2006 (CEST) Wiem doskonale, że to nie Sapkowski wymyslił to stworzenie. Byłem po prostu ciekaw. --Plaster 19:03, 1 sie 2006 (CEST) Bleobheris został już przeciez zrobiony. Plaster 12:03, 27 sie 2006 (CEST) Uroboros akurat był w Sadze, bodaj w Wieży Jaskółki coś o nim było, pamiętam to. Gwynbleidd66 14:56, 1 paź 2006 (CEST) Wiesz, są różne wydania książek jednak :P Ja naliczyłem 3: pierwsze superNOWEJ, jakieś drugie, a ja mam np. kolekcjonerską edycję, i w niej są np. Ostatnie Życzenie i Miecz Przeznaczenia razem... I strony np. mi się nie zgadzają, z tymi, co są napisane na wiki :P Gwynbleidd66 20:18, 16 lis 2006 (CET) glizda101 17:56, 8 kwietnia 2007 Przepraszam, nie zauważyłem. :) Postaram się być bardziej uważny. Także serdecznie witam. :) glizda101 18:18, 8 kwie 2007 Powiedz mi jeszcze, jeśli możesz, jak do ciężkiej zarazy stworzyć nowe hasło, zupełnie nowy artykuł?? Na taki temat, do którego nie ma żadnego odnośnika nigdzie. Pytanie, laika, wiem, ale za nic nie mogę znaleźć... :) glizda101 18:34, 8 kwie 2007 Przepraszam najmocniej. :) Będę pamiętał. Człowiek uczy się na własnych błędach. ;P glizda101 14:57, 9 kwie 2007 Wrzuciłbym gdzieś ten obrazek (http://www.sapkowski.pl/modules.php?op=modload&name=Companion&file=index&func=kalend). Oczywiście, o ile jeszcze go nie ma, ja w każdym bądź razie go nie widzę. :) Mechanizm linkowania w wiki Widzę, że poprawiałeś za mną zmianę linku czarodzieja na czarodzieja, choć tak właśnie jest preferowane na wiki. Nabijasz sobie może liczbę edycji? ;) Żartuję, bywaj. Nugrud 20:50, 21 lis 2006 (CET) komiks Zdrada Popełniłeś chyba błąd zmieniając Radowita II Śmiałego na Radowita III Śmiałego, sprawdziłem właśnie w komiksie, wyraźnie jest tam mowa o Radowicie II --Adamray 12:13, 2 sty 2007 (CET) Być może jest to błąd autorów, ale przewija się przez cały komiks, pamiętaj że od czasu, gdy Geralt odbywał trening, władca mógł zmienić się kilkukrotnie:D Adamray 12:19, 2 sty 2007 (CET) Jeszcze jedna sprawa, Kaer Morhen znajduje się w obrębie Kaedwen, a Radowid III był królem Redanii. Ok. To ja zabieram się za dwa ostatnie komiksy. cześć... dosyć dawno mnie tu nie było, więc niezbyt wiem jakich haseł brakuje... na razie edtowałem hasło o Glamarye, ale raczej lepiej się czułem pisząc nowe hasła... :) * .::Eamon::. 09:41, 14 sty 2007 (CET) W opisie komiksu "Zdrada" jest napisane o niezgodnosci geograficznej i chronologicznej. Spedzilem troche czasu na szukaniu jakiegos powiazania miedzy Redania i Temeria (gdzie Radowid II jest krolem Temerii), jakiegos komfliktu lub zmiany granic, ale nic z tego nie wyszlo. Jednak lisli chodzi o umiejejscowienie akcji dziejacej sie z komiksie to wyraznie jest napisane (rozmowa adeptow ze szkoly kota, strona 8) ze Geralt i reszta znajduja sie w ich letnim obozie, nie w Kaer Morhen. Michal Lachut 16:37, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) Konferencja Wikimedia Polska 2007 Hej, Zapraszam Cię na Konferencję Wikimedia Polska 2007, która odbędzie się w dniach 1-3 maja 2007 w Zespole Szkół Leśnych im. Leśników Polskich w Białowieży. Celem konferencji jest stworzenie platformy wymiany doświadczeń między uczestnikami projektów Wikimedia, innych podobnych społeczności oraz osobami z zewnątrz.Poza tym impreza ta będzie okazją do integracji członków społeczności projektów Wikimedia jak i ogólnie wszystkich osób związanych z projektami wolnej twórczości i oprogramowania. Dokładne informacje o imprezie można znaleźć na stronie: http://pl.wikimedia.org/wiki/Konferencja_Wikimedia_Polska_2007 Pozdrowienia, Tomek "Polimerek Ganicz Ps: jeśli uważasz, że warto poinformuj też innych o tej konferencji. Kategorie w przekierowaniach Kategorie są przydatne, bo dzięki temu Artaud Terranowa będzie w kategorii zarówno pod litera A (dzięki samemu artykułowi), jak i T (dzięki przekierowaniu). Ausir 14:27, 10 lis 2007 (CET) Owszem, pomagają w wyszukiwaniu przy pomocy opcji szukaj, ale również w wyszukiwaniu alfabetycznym w kategorii. Możliwość kategoryzowania przekierowań była jedną z bardziej wyczekiwanych funkcji MediaWiki (została dodana na życzenie wielu użytkowników i od tej pory jest dość często stosowana w Wikipedii). Jeśli np. artykuły w kategorii są porządkowane według imienia, to dla przekierowania od nazwiska kategoria też jest bardzo przydatna. Nie dotyczy to oczywiście przekierowań z wersji z diaktrykami do bez diaktryków i od imienia do imienia i nazwiska. Zresztą przekierowania kategoryzuję tu nie tylko ja - robił to również choćby Leim. Ausir 15:52, 10 lis 2007 (CET) Sam jestem adminem polskiej i angielskiej Wikipedii i zaręczam, że się z tym spotkałem. :) Ausir 16:25, 10 lis 2007 (CET) Dziękuję! As you are more than likely aware, my Polish is non-existant, so i just wanted to thank you for fixing my entries. Vatt`ghern has been doing a great job, but he's only one person. Your help is greatly appreciated! — Game widow 11:21, 23 lip 2009 (UTC) Witam! Witam! Mam pewien pomysł, jednak będę potrzebowała pomocy adminów. Przed kartą tytułową niektórych tomów sagi stworzonej przez Andrzeja Sapkowskiego znajdują się krótkie cytaty. Np. przed kartą tytułową Chrztu ognia jest cytat z Brothers In Arms, Dire Straits. Podobnie przed częścią rozdziałów znajdują się fragmenty książek, podań ludowych, czy legend wymyślonych przez samego autora. Pragnę stworzyć dla nich oddzielną kategorię. Może nawet dwie- dla pierwszych i drugich. Następnie zapełnię je artykułami z cytatami z książek, numerami stron i tytułami etc., a także z komentarzem. Istniejące już artykuły (np. o przepowiedni Ithliny) sformatuję i dodam do odpowiedniej kategorii. Owe „wstawki” od autora uważam za absolutnie genialne i godne zarówno profesjonalnych artykułów, jak i kategorii. Co wy na to? Pozdrawiam serdecznie Wilczyca 18:42, wrz 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S Do kogo jeszcze powinnam to zgłosić? Masz mój głos! Wilczyca;p KF5L 18:58, wrz 23, 2010 (UTC) Szukam pliku Masz plik z kotołaka (wizerunek z Gry Wyobraźni)? »» Dove «« 22:48, sty 2, 2012 (UTC)